1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an X-ray image apparatus, in more detail, to an X-ray image apparatus having an improved signal transmitting structure connecting an X-ray generating unit or an X-ray detecting unit to a control unit or a power supply unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray image apparatus which has been generally employed for medical purposes is an apparatus utilizing X-rays to acquire an image of inside the human body. The X-ray image apparatus can acquire an image of inside the human body through a method of radiating the X-rays to a photographing site such as head, chest, and the like and detecting the penetrated X-rays.
The X-ray image apparatus is equipped with an X-ray tube radiating X-rays to a photographing site, a high-voltage generator generating high-voltage required for generating X-rays and equipment such as a moving device for moving a radiation location and direction of X-rays. In addition, the X-ray image apparatus is equipped with an operating device provided for enabling an inspector to operate a control of the above devices.
The X-ray image apparatus includes an X-ray detecting unit receiving the radiated X-rays, converting the received X-rays into a digital signal, and transmitting the digital signal to a personal computer. The X-ray detecting unit may be installed on a stand or a table for a patient, so that X-ray photography is performed while a patient is standing on the stand or lying on the table. In some apparatus, the X-ray detecting unit is secured. However, nowadays an attachable/detachable X-ray detecting unit is manufactured and can be simultaneously utilized on a stand or on a table for a patient.
The X-ray image apparatus requires a signal transmitting unit for supplying power and transmitting information. A conventional X-ray image apparatus is arranged such that the signal transmitting unit is revealed out of the X-ray image apparatus. As one example, a hose or a cable veyor is utilized in the signal transmitting unit.
In this case, however, when the X-ray image apparatus is operated, the signal transmitting unit can be trapped between the driving units. Owing to the above problem, the signal transmitting unit is damaged, so that an error occurs in the X-ray image system. In addition, the signal transmitting unit can collide with an inspector or a patient in an accident